Prince Haruki
by i L o v e l e s s
Summary: After the first year, the gang is back and Haruhi feels there is something she has to teach the boys in return for all they taught her. This is the story of their second year together, a story of giving and taking and cherishing life. Haruki.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Full Summary: It's Haruhi's second year at Ouran and second year in the Host Club. After last year's moving moments and crazy adventures she feels like the boy's have down so much for her despite her views on them being childish and retarded. So she feels like she should teach them something like they taught her. So when she befriends a very troubled middle school boy by the name of Haruki, she finds that he may be the key to giving the hosts a sense of reality while at the same time she finds Haruki may need more than a couple of school friends.

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while. This is a remake of Learning to be Grateful, after I finally pulled together a stable plot for the story. I'm probably going to erase the original soon, but you should check out the old on and see how much I improved my writing. There is only one thing I'm not sure off and that's about pairings. I either want Hikaru x Haruhi or Tamaki x Haruhi with maybe a hint of Kyouya x Haruhi here and there. As for the others, I might make Kaoru x Haruki as a sort of shonen ai....or Kyouya x Haruki…I'm not too sure about that, but I do want an awkward affair between Haruki and a host. Oh and I do hope that people notice that I'm modeling this around the theme of a host family a lot.

* * *

Chapter one: It Begins

With a heavy sigh Haruhi paced through the overly decorated halls of Ouran Academy. It was the boyish looking girl's second year at Ouran, and still she felt over whelmed by the elegant and over done ways of this particular school. It should have been expected though; this was after all a playground for the rich glamorous, it was just disguised as a top notch school. As for herself, she was merely a toy for these spoiled brats. A charming smile spread upon her lips. Still even if she was only just that, she couldn't say that she completely hated it all. She, after all, had her toys too.

The brunet made her way up a flight of steps, walked through two corridors, the fourth room on the right, music room number three. It was round two of this little game the rich boys of this school liked to play. Last year had come and went; all the while she was both annoyed and moved by her situation. The whole summer was spent contemplating, her dept worked off, should she continue working as a host. A delicate slender hand came and rested itself on the brass door handle. Those boys had given her so much, and she had learned so much. While she thought them to be ignorant and childish, they ended up teaching her a bit more about the world and herself. They had given her what she lacked in her life, they set her free. "It's about time I returned the favor. Someway somehow, I will show them this year…I will show them the true world."

She owed them; she wanted to teach them a lesson. As wonderful as they were, and she would never praise them like this verbally, they were still closed off from the true troubles and values of the world. While Haruhi may have been a commoner, she was certainly not slipping below the poverty line. They were not children, they all knew what it meant to be poor, but they didn't understand at the same time. They didn't understand how to be grateful, thoughtful with out being forced to be, or sensitive. It was awkward to think about, but just because Haruhi could take their personalities and behaviors for what they were and understand them, you know the crude remarks about her upbringing, her home, her clothes and just about everything else, it didn't mean everyone else in the world would take into account that they knew no better. She worried over what would happen when they really did take over their family's businesses. How would they treat others below them? The host club boys were nothing near cruel, but they weren't very partial to things below them. Had Haruhi been a boy and not a girl she doubted they would have taken to her like they do.

With a brave sigh, Haruhi pushed those thoughts away. It was only the first day of the year; there was plenty of time to think about those things. With a twist of the knob, Haruhi pushed opened the door only to be greeted by the familiar flutter of rose petals that flew about the room. She never did understand how that happened every single time someone opened the door.

"Ha-ru-hi~!" The brunet was greeted warmly and engulfed in a large hug by the ring leader of the club. She barely caught a glimpse of that blonde hair and those excited purple eyes before she was smothered against his chest as he cuddles her. With a sigh she patted his arm and wiggled out of the president's, also known as King, grasp.

"Tamaki-senpai, relax I just saw you yesterday." The summer break hadn't been much of a break. The future law student spent her summer being dragged her and there by her fellow club members. Well at least she had made good use of the passport Kyouya had given her. Speaking of the shadow king; Haruhi glanced passed the ever so happy Tamaki to see the ebony haired boy typing away on his laptop while sipping some tea. Some people never changed, but it was better that way. The King and the Shadow King made a pretty good pair; the club was always the most popular and the richest in the school because of their combined effort. Tamaki's personality and Kyouya's skill, even if they didn't admit to being best friends…they were. Haruhi could see this.

"Oh but my daughter, every moment I spend away from you is like another moment without air." Tamaki whined dramatically. Haruhi didn't know why he always set himself up like that, for those devil twins.

"Boss, if you're going without air…" The philosophical twin Kaoru began, snaking his arm around Haruhi's shoulders. Hikaru the brash twin finished, moving his arm around the brunet's waist. "Then shouldn't you be dead by now, boss." The two grinned mischievously and swiftly let go of her so they could prance away from the ranting host king that was following close behind them. Haruhi sighed, something really just never changed. It spread relief throughout her body though; it would hurt if they changed to quickly.

"Haru-chan!" A familiar weight bore down on her shoulders, "We told you we'd be here!"

"I never doubted you Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai." She smiled turning slightly to glance at the small blonde and his tall dark haired companion. Though the two were supposed to graduate last year, they decided that it wouldn't hurt if they stayed back a year. After all it wasn't like they were going to college after high school. They were supposed to be going into a special martial arts facility, but being rich there wasn't any hurry to grow up.

After Mori lifted Hani off her shoulders, Haruhi moved over to where Kyouya was. "Good to be back, I'm glad you decided to join us for another year," The spectacled man greeted, calm and nonchalant as ever. Haruhi nodded, "Yes, it is good to be back. So what do we have planned for the orientation today?"

Traditionally on the first day back the school would hold orientation, which just meant that today was a free day and the entire grade levels would get to know everyone and their school. So the host club decided to use this as a sort of advertisement and opening ceremony for this year's season of hosting. It wasn't really something Haruhi was looking forward to doing, but it was easier to just agree with the plan than to try and change it.

"Hmm, nothing major today, no outfits or anything to do. Today is more of a trail day you see. With each new school year comes a new set of girls and fantasy dream so we'll just use today as a way to gathering information and new techniques that'll will use for the school year. Not to mention I heard that they brought in some new commoner students this year since the first one to enter Ouran did so well last year." Kyouya explained, glancing over at Haruhi briefly as he closed his laptop.

"That's right my loyal subjects, today you'll be brushing up on your hosting as well as getting to know your fellow classmates. Be on your best behavior, and make your king shine." Tamaki added, having finished trying to catch the twins. With a flick of his hair, he led everyone out the door, with Haruhi taking the rear. Haruhi paused, taking a look back into the music room. "More commoners…maybe I'll reach my goal after all." She felt like something big was going to happen this year, and it was going to take more than money and good looks to fix it.

* * *

Freshman class room 3-A, in the middle school middle school building had had reputation for getting the weirdest kid in the grade dropped into it. This year was no different. The commoner freak of the freshman class sat cold and lonely in the farthest back corner of the room. To be a commoner in a school full of rich bastards was hard enough, but for Haruki things were always a bit worse. The boy was about a head shorter than a boy his age should have been but that was probably because he didn't eat well. The boy was skinny and his skin pale color that contrasted with his unruly midnight locks. His hair brushed just past his shoulders and tumbled over his eyes and most of his face.

The fresh clean uniform he wore didn't suit him at all, but he had to wear it. The school even went to the trouble of giving it to him for free along with his books since most commoners wouldn't be able to afford it. Yes, Haruki was one of those exceptionally smart commoners that got accepted into the school this year. Though in actuality he was much lower than a commoner. The twelve year old comes from a dirt poor family on the far side of Tokyo. He didn't even live in an actually house it was more like a shack.

So all in all it wasn't his fault for the way he was. He didn't see why people had to judge him. He was already unloved, so why did people he only just met have to hate him so quickly. They didn't think he could here him, but he could. He could here the whispers about him being dirty, scary, ugly, creepy, and pitiful. It didn't hurt, or at least it didn't hurt enough to make him show it. He'd heard all these things before, but it was…it was making it hard for him to remember why he decided to come here. Why he decided to take that test. Why, when he knew it would all be for nothing. Did he do it on a whim? It wasn't like he'd ever gone to school before.

However, when Haruki ended up taking the test he couldn't help but to understand and do well. It was easy, it all just came out correct. His brain just connected with everything he read.

A loud chime echoed through the building, making Haruki jump clutching his chest with his hand. He had very bad nerves, and his reaction didn't go unnoticed by his snickering classmates. It was only an hour into the school day and from what he heard today was a free day to roam and get used to things. All his teachers had introduced themselves already, and he supposed now was the time to get out and explore around. Haruki had his doubts about doing that though. He didn't feel comfortable or welcomed in this place. So while everyone else left, to go adventure and explore and make friends, Haruki stayed in his little corner and pulled out the only thing that was ever truly his in this world, an old worn down Rubik's Cube.

As he toyed with the cube, he let his mind wander off. He'd always been like this, because of where and how he grew up. In his little shack of a home with his mother, and older brother where all there was, was anger and regret. His father had left not long after Haruki was born and named, and somehow his departure ended up being blamed on the newly born. Life's always been hard with that on his conscious. His family lived on the far side of Tokyo in a dirty poor neighborhood located and forgotten in between two large cities. His town was once a tourist attraction, but something happened and the cities build a highway so people would circle around instead of going the through the neighborhood and giving them business. Many of people lost jobs, and the whole place spiraled into a ghetto.

None of the kids that lived there went to school, though they were taught to read and write. The town is always plagued by gangs and violence, and really it's just because no one has anything else to do. They say once you're born there you die there no matter what you do, so that's probably why no one ever tries. It wasn't like Haruki didn't want to try; it was just that he was afraid of what his brother would do. While his mom basically ignored him most of the time, his brother was the one who always beat the living daylights out of him if he even breathed wrong. If his brother found out that he was taking classes here….the boy shuddered at the thought. His brother lead one of the local gangs though, so during the day he was never around and Haruki could do as he pleased.

Still even with that dreaded fear in his heart he felt the need to stay in school. After passing the test, he debated about whether he should actually take up the offer. Something tugged at his soul, and nagged him into coming. Like maybe something would happen, and someone would save him from his destiny.

"Why are you in here by yourself?" A soft voice and a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Immediately after Haruki jumped up and clumsily distanced himself from the touch. Damn his nerves, they just weren't good anymore. He couldn't take surprises and stuff like that, most often right after he felt lots of pain that's why he didn't deal well with it. After catching his breath, tensely he looked up from the floor to look at the other's concerned face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Haruhi sighed, "It's just that I thought it was strange you'd be in here by yourself, while everyone else is out socializing." She'd separated herself from the others for a moment a peace, and chose to explore the middle school building on her own. It was the only one she hadn't ventured into last year, so it was still a bit of a mystery. She watched with amusement in her eyes as the boy shrugged mutely and turned his gaze away shyly. "I don't really blame you, I like having the time to myself too." She looked over at the boy's desk and spotted the cube. "Hey, I've tried one of these before it didn't work out for me though."

Haruki didn't quite understand why this was happening. Most people strayed away from him. But he was lulled by the upperclassmen's soft and caring voice, and he looked pretty much like a girl. He wouldn't get himself into trouble by saying that to the high school student though. His gaze drifted over to the cube and he realized he hadn't said anything yet. "Uhh…yeah, they are easy." His voice was soft and it was easy to tell he was nervous. He picked the cube up and twisted it a few times, then revealed the solved cube to the other.

"Wow, how'd you do that so quickly?" Haruhi asked, truly amazed with the boy's speed. This made Haruki blush, never once had he had someone take interest in him, even if it was only a small interest.

"All cubes follow that same pattern. No matter how you mix it up, so long as you turn it in the correct pattern it'll be solved quickly." The ebony haired boy explained, mixing up the cube and giving it to Haruhi. They didn't have much of a conversation, but it was peaceful and they enjoyed each other's company as Haruki explained how to solve the puzzle. He'd never talked so much with one person before though. Though it made him short of breath in the end, he enjoyed it.

"That's really cool, who taught you?"

"I just figured it out." Haruki shrugged, taking the once again solved cube back. As Haruhi smiled at his, he blushed and turned away. For once he was glad for his untamed hair as the covered his blush and she didn't notice it. Really why was he so darn cute, he almost didn't seem like a guy.

"What's your name?" The brunet asked curiously, eyeing the boy once again. She couldn't place her finger on it but something about this boy just made him utterly adorable. Yet at the same time he seemed so pathetic, that only made her like him more. He was a cute kid.

"Torojima Haruki." The boy replied, fiddling his fingers feeling nervous under the other's gaze. "And your name?"

"Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you Ruki-chan." She chuckled, patting the small boy's head. She instantly loved the feel of his hair, despite the unruly tangled nature it was still silk soft. She felt the young one tense under her touch, and she wondered why he would react that way. She'd only just met Haruki and he was already turning out to be a bundle of mystery to her. But maybe this was her sign, she felt like she met this boy for a reason, like even when they parted today it wouldn't be the last she saw of him.

"R-ruki-chan?" He blushed again and lowered his head some, hiding his small smile effectively.

"Yeah, a friend of mine already calls me Haru-chan, so instead I'll call you Ruki." Haruhi chuckled, however at that simple mention of one of the hosts the devils themselves decided to suddenly find her in the classroom with the middle school kid.

"Haru-chan!" Her short blonde haired senpai, yelled, latching on to her quickly, "We thought you got lost!"

"Yeah, don't wonder off like that." Hikaru and Kaoru stated, casually walking in with Mori and Kyouya following them. The only one that didn't come in was the one Haruhi thought would have been the first one to smoother her. Taking her curious looking into understand Kyouya answered her unasked question.

"It seems quite a few commoners that transferred in were middle school students, and they seem to have taken quite a likening to our dearest host king." Poor Tamaki had to escape back to the third music room in fear of the young girls that wished to, quote, taint his angelic body, unquote, that may have been a bit much to hear from little girls that have just barely reached puberty. "We should probably be heading back to him about now. Come along Haruhi."

Haruhi's brow twitched just slightly, she wasn't some puppy that came running at beck and call. Plus they hadn't even taken notice of the boy she was speaking with at the moment, her hand still resting gently on his head and he didn't seem to mind it now. It wasn't everyday that he was touched so gently. Haruki on the other hand was trying to figure out when all these beautiful people hung out together. It wasn't a bad thing but, really rich and beautiful…and in a group no less? It was certainly out of the norm for him. And what was a host king?

His eye looked over at Haruhi, having unconsciously scooted closer to her. There was like some maternal thing about the high school student that beckoned him even though they weren't that far apart in age. The other was probably, fifteen or sixteen. Haruki didn't want Haruhi to go though. The other had just gotten there and Haruki was so desperate for a friend at this point, now that he knew the other's name.

Haruhi looked down at the boy he was looking up at her, and then she looked back at the other hosts and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, maybe you didn't notice but I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation."

The firsts to turn around and take a look were Hikaru and Kaoru. They wasted no time in sizing the boy up with their scrutinizing golden gazes that Haruki fidgeted under. To Hikaru the boy didn't seem like anything special, if anything he looked to breakable to run into one of their toys. He looked rather dirty as well and unappealing to the eyes. Maybe with a little work the boy could be suitable, but was that really something he felt like doing. His gaze shifted to Kaoru. Although he was the older one, Kaoru was more logical in a sense so Kaoru could be the one to decide. It was probably the tinge of jealousy he felt when he noticed the hand of Haruhi gently running its fingers through the boy's untamed hair that was making the boy seem annoying.

For Kaoru, it was the opposite. He found himself very fond of the little one already and he didn't even know him. Kaoru always played the uke in their games there was never anything that made him feel…it was something indescribable, but he suddenly felt the boy should be his uke toy. Kind of like how Hikaru felt about Haruhi except Kaoru felt now love between himself and the boy. He just felt he should be his. Like a little doll he could have to himself while Hikaru slowly left him for Haruhi.

Mori stared down at the boy. He reminded him of Hani, if Hani were to ever look so timid. Though his expression rarely changed and he wasn't one for voicing his opinion he actually felt very uncomfortable with the boy. Mori often felt very out of place around people he was tall, and strong and everyone around him always seemed so little and breakable, this boy more so than others. It was like if he were to even try to touch him he'd fall apart instantly. And he could see it in the lad when he looked up at him. He was terrified when it came to Mori. So much so, that he even scooted a bit behind Haruhi. The action didn't go unnoticed by Hani. Hani naturally liked everyone till they got on his bad side, the boy was no acceptation. But he wondered if he could play with all this, kind of play with all this to work in his favor…

The last to really take notice was Kyouya and he didn't think much of it. The boy looked like any commoner he'd ever seen, dirty and undesirable. The only person he'd ever put over that was Haruhi. "Yes, I'm quite aware of that, but may I remind you that if we don't go back to him soon, he will come to us. And you know how much of a pain that will be." He retorted, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. He glanced from Haruhi to the boy once and then sighed, "However, I see no problem in him coming along if he wishes."

Haruki's eyes widened considerable. Go along with them? He was being invited to go along with a bunch of gorgeous high school students. All these things happening today, it worried him. Things never went this well for him, just a few moments ago he was alone, wallowing in his self pity. Was this really Ouran Academy? He felt as though he was making his way into a storm, but could he really turn down this invitation. Even if he didn't really want to be around the others and just Haruhi, if this was a dream and he was going to wake up to his miserable life he better enjoy it and just go to meet this king.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Review. I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 2 will come out soon.

Host King Meets Street Rat.


	2. Host King Meets Street Rat

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Full Summary: It's Haruhi's second year at Ouran and second year in the Host Club. After last year's moving moments and crazy adventures she feels like the boy's have down so much for her despite her views on them being childish and retarded. So she feels like she should teach them something like they taught her. So when she befriends a very troubled middle school boy by the name of Haruki, she finds that he may be the key to giving the hosts a sense of reality while at the same time she finds Haruki may need more than a couple of school friends.

A/N: Well, well, well here's chapter two. I think I did rather well when it came to forcing Haruki into the host club. I sort of left it at a cliff hanger, but that's only because everything else I was going to type would work better as its own chapter. Please enjoy. And don't worry I'll start making the host club members a little more loveable soon enough…

* * *

Chapter two: Host King Meets Street Rat

Why was this happening again? Oh yeah, this was happening because of his poor judgment. Haruki sat still as stone in one of the many comfortable arm chairs the hosting room had to offer, all the while several pairs of judgmental eyes, and one set of sympathetic eyes, stared down on him. This is what it must feel like when facing that final judgment after death. He felt like the hosts were digging into his very soul and picking his past, his current, and his future a part. It was like they were digging, burrowing into his depths in search of every flaw and mistake. Eyes downcast, Haruki couldn't bring himself to look up at the hosts, even as their gazes penetrated him.

It hadn't been much of an adventure, moving out of the middle school building to the high school one. Once he got over the initial shock the boy soon realized there wasn't any difference, the high school building was still to big…to over done…and the whole place looked more like a castle rather than a learning facility. Many people had stopped and stared at him as he walked past with the group. And why wouldn't they? He was himself and they were most likely some sorts of angels that decided to venture around earth for a while or something like that. Haruki's imagination never faded away over the years.

Every once and a while he noticed one of the twins glancing back at him, each time though Haruki averted his gaze. It was either one or the other looking back at him each time and Haruki didn't know who'd looked back more. Oh well, he soon found that if he squished himself a little farther behind Haruhi he was able to stay out of site by the twins. But really he didn't know what to make of them or anyone else. Sure Haruhi had been rather kind to him, but Haruki was still just a middle school freshmen. He doubted this would be a permanent thing, or if it would even last the hour. From behind his veil of hair, soft eyes glanced at the back of the high school students heads. They looked rather important, but who at this school wasn't?

After a few minutes of walking they all stopped in front of a music room? Haruki looked over the sign above the door, then back at his senpais. It would make some since if they were in a music club, but somehow it just didn't seem to fit. It was then Haruhi turned to him, acknowledging him for the first time since they left his classroom. "The first time, is always awkward so don't worry." The brunet chuckled.

At the female host's words Kyouya took a moment to glance at the young boy. His eyes ever calculating as the wheels in his head quickened in pace as he plotted. The term rags to riches, buzzing around in his head as he looked over the pathetic looking commoner. Of course however, before he jumped to any conclusions he'd have to discuss it with Tamaki, and it wouldn't be too hard to get the 'father' to adopt another son if the boy actually had a face behind that unruly hair. Even with that nasty looking hair, the boy looked ever so cute and innocent as he cocked his head to the side obviously confused and pondering over the little warning given to him. The shadow king was planning to make this host club very rich this year.

The shadow king sighed, and eased his way to the front of the group and opened the door. Instantly in a blur, Tamaki came whipping out of the room. "Haruhi! Papa was so worried about his darling daughter. I'm truly sorry I couldn't come find you myself and instead left the job to those incompetent twins!" He whined, twirling around dramatically with a small body in his arms.

"Oi senpai! I'm over here." Haruhi groaned, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Hurry and put him down you're going to traumatize him."

Tamaki froze and looked down at the small frail, shaking, body in his arms. Poor Haruki was scared to death now. A pat on the head felt great, the small intimate touch was warm and welcome, but a full pledge hug felt foreign and he really didn't appreciate it. The host king stared at the frightened boy in his arms for a moment. All the twirling blew his hair from his face revealing to very large cerulean blue eyes, one cute little nose, lightly colored –flustered- cheeks, and a pair of plush pale pink lips. "Ahh~ simply adorable!" Tamaki gushed, giving the boy a tight squeeze before gently setting him down on his feet.

Haruki stumbled away from the blond, fixing his hair back so it was in front of his face. He hated it when people saw his embarrassment it made him feel so self-conscious. The other host weren't so lucky to have caught a glimpse of what their king saw, but Kyouya saw it as the perfect opportunity to start casually pushing his money making idea into the dense king's head.

So that's how he ended up being seated on the chair. Eventually though they turned there back on him though and began whispering to one another. Not one to eavesdrop often, Haruki decided to take a look around the room. Carefully, so not to disturb the host consul, Haruki slid off the chair.

Meanwhile the hosts were having a heated discussion centered on a certain little middle school boy. It started with Kyouya, slowly dropping hints to the king about what he wanted to be done about the boy. Kyouya wanted him in, simple as that but he'd always found it better to have the host king think he came up with ideas himself. He did this so that it was easier for Tamaki to formulate some sort of character or theme for himself. If Tamaki got into the idea the club's popularity would go up, and of course he'd be right behind him with all the little details as well as persuading the other host to agree. However, Haruhi was the most stubborn and didn't fall into his game as easily as he wished. Still no matter, all he had to do was break her down and raise Tamaki up.

"Kyouya-senpai has a point though." Kaoru stated, being in favor of letting the middle school student join the club. "I never really thought about it before, but this club is going to need some successors." More or less he agreed with the fact that the club would not just run itself after Kyouya and Tamaki graduated. After the two of them modeled this club to fit them perfectly, it wasn't like Hikaru, Haruhi, or he would be able to take it over. They needed someone they could train specifically for the rolls of host king and shadow. But also there were some personally reasons for his agreement on the matter.

Hikaru was another matter though. For the sake of the club he agreed but he still didn't know what to think of the boy. He wasn't open minded or philosophical like his brother. A commoner was a commoner unless they proved themselves otherwise. He was still rather dense when it came to the whole 'it's not about what you want' thing when it came to those who were not close to his heart. Still Kaoru agreed and that was more than enough to make his vouch for the boy. "We can't, after all, just throw someone into the boss's chair. This club is much too delicate for that. And besides, just look at him...there's no way we can't mold that empty looking head of his."

Haruhi's brow twitched, "Was that supposed be a compliment or an insult?" Hikaru shrugged. Shaking her head the female host protested. She was genuinely worried about letting the host get their hands on this fragile looking boy. He didn't seem to be of a very strong nature, and the male host could be a bit…demanding. She looked over at him again. He looked a lot like the host club when they first encountered a life style lower than their own privileged one. It didn't seem as if Haruki was fitting into the upper class life style nor did it even seem like he was used to a standard life-style. Just by the way he acted and spoke. Everything about him seemed off to female host. "Tamaki-senpai don't you already have a successor? What about the little elementary school kid you tutored last year?"

"But he didn't really want to a host." Hani piped up looking down at the group from more shoulders. "And besides he's in elementary school still, it'll take him a while before he matures enough to properly entertain high school girls." Mori nodded in silent agreement. Hani smiled and rested his chin on top his companion's head. Both he and Mori were thinking near the same thing. This year was certainly going to be interesting for their kouhai; it was worth staying an extra year.

"But-…"

"Well Haruhi, looks like you've been outvoted." Kyouya interjected. Haruhi could always put up a good argument and she could probably talk Tamaki out of his plan. That he could not have. A triumphant smile came to his face as the brunet sighed and submitted. Honestly she just didn't want to deal with any crazy punishment the low blood pressure shadow king could come up with.

"All right then it's settled, the host club's royal prince shall be born!" Tamaki regally announced. The over active blonde, turned one his heel and gracefully walked across the room to his to be successor.

Haruki was standing in front of one of the large windows that over looked the majority of the campus. He'd never seen such a lovelier place. It almost made him not want to go back home. He'd thought about running away from there one, from his home from that horrid town. The boy was too much of a coward to do anything for real though. Once he'd gotten out what would he do? Where would he go? If he didn't die on the streets in his back water town, then he'd die on the streets of Tokyo. A lose-lose situation. Not to mention, his brother scared the living daylights out of him, and he knew just how capable his brother was. It would never be easy to leave his brother's side, not with the way his brother felt about him.

Love or hate. Haruki was never able to tell what his brother really truly felt for him. He knew the older boy hated him to some extent, he was after all the reason their father left and therefore he was the reason why their mother had shut herself off from them. His brother had done some horrible things to him, and yet the other never once let him die. He was the one that raised him, feed him, clothed him, and all the rest. As much as his brother hurt him he never let anyone else touch a hair on his head…well occasionally mother when she snapped but even them he never let her do too much. More or less he supposed he owed it to his brother, to be his punching bag in return for doing so much under such hard circumstances.

He wished his brother could see this, his mother and father as well. He felt like he was in a castle over looking an entire kingdom. Even if it was just a school to some people, to him in this spot at least it felt like so much more. He felt like so much more. "Over looking your future kingdom are we?" Tamaki's smooth voice cut threw his thoughts.

His mind was hazy from everything he felt right now and Tamaki's choice of words just played along with his ponderings. "Yes, I am." He answered, caught up in the moment.

"Yes, it certainly is beautiful and one day you'll rule it young prince."

Now that, that brought Haruki back. He turned swiftly to face the blonde wonder. Had he really heard right? "P-Prince?" He questioned, looking up at him curiously. He was like an inch or so shorter than Hani.

Tamaki chuckled, "Well of course Prince…."

"Torojima Haruki." Haruhi offered, figuring that if they really were going to do this then they better at least know the boy's name. "I call him Ruki."

"Ah very good, Prince Haruki or Ruki-sama it is then." Kyouya stated, jotting notes down in his handy dandy notebook. Certainly he'd have to keep a high maintenance budget, but he predicted that Haruki would bring in enough money to cover it and then some, along with the other's hosts normal income.

"First thing first though, we need to get rid of that nasty looking hair." Hikaru and Kaoru smiled deviously and they each grabbed one of the boy's arms. Haruhi could only watch with sympathy for the poor boy in her eyes as the twins dragged him off to do only God knows what to him.

She turned to Tamaki. "You didn't even ask him if he wanted to."

"Why would he not want to?"

"Senpai, he doesn't even know what we're about what if he can't handle it?"

Tamaki placed an assuring hand on the concerned girl's shoulder, "You're so adorable when you worry over your brother, like that." He smiled. It wasn't one of those gushy idiot smiles he normally gave her. Over the course of last year the king had surprised her in many ways. And with the way he spoke to her just now, it was almost like he could see more than she thought he was seeing. Maybe, he matured over the summer without her even noticing.

"But, I see through it." Haruhi's eyes widened slightly at his words. Did he really see through the boy? Did he maybe understand that…that… "You're just worried that he'll replace you in daddy's heart, but don't worry my dear, dear Haruhi nothing will take daddy's love away from you!" He gushed, embracing the devastated girl dramatically.

"Oh, I just thought of something." Hani gasped, plopping down in his seat eagerly about to dig into a piece of cake Mori set in front of him. Tearing his large brown eyes away from the treat, "When are we going to tell him Haru-chan is a girl?"

Tamaki froze. Of course he hadn't thought of that, but as always Kyouya had.

"Actually, we should plan to keep it a secret."

Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori and Hani looked at him strangely. "Kyo-chan, why? He's going to be part of us; he's going to need to know."

"No not exactly. You see even though we will name him our 'prince' let's not forget he's still in middle school his schedule is slightly different then ours so he won't be a full time host. Not to mention…I don't have that much information on him. So I'm not sure if he won't be a hazard to us or not."

"You don't have information Kyouya-senpai?" That was the first time she'd heard something like that. Kyouya had information on everyone, even about their most personal and private experiences. The boy was even more of a mystery now. Even Mori had a bit of curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Is there any chance you could dig something up?" The fact that Kyouya had near to nothing on the boy actually worried him. Usually they club had some advantage since they ended up knowing everything about anyone they came in contact with.

"I suppose I could but I don't know how long that'll take. I don't know why the boy's files keep coming up blank."

Before anyone could say anything else on the matter, a blood curtailing scream echoed through the music room.

"What's happened?" Tamaki shouted frantically as he and the others busted into the backroom where the twins and Haruki were.

"We don't know we just gave him a hair cut and as soon as he saw himself he screamed." The stylist shouted defending himself. He had no idea what this boy's problem was. Kaoru wasn't in the room at the moment though.

"Umm…when did you get here?" Haruhi could have sworn that only host came in the back room not to mention this guy wasn't even there up till now.

"Oh that's Franco, or new on site hair stylist." Kyouya shrugged nonchalantly. "He graduated at the top of his class, and worked in some of the highest class hair salons in Italy, so you can trust him with your hair."

"Is he really necessary?"

"Of course."

"Rich bastards." Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

Haruhi walked over and knelt beside the boy crumpled on the floor. "Ruki-chan..?"

"It's Ruki-sama!" Tamaki interjected only to receive a warning glare that sent him into his mushroom corner.

"Ruki-chan, what's wrong?" She tried again.

"They cut it…they cut too much, he only said it'd be a trim…and he cut it all. I can't go back home with my hair like this!" He yelled the last part, startling Haruhi.

"It's not a bad hair cut though, just look at it it's much better than before. It shows his face and everything. You know he's actually pretty cute, but no one could see that with all that hair in his face." Hikaru sighed, running his fingers through his own hair agitatedly. He and Kaoru picked out the perfect hair style for him, and Franco had done wonderfully. So what the hell was the kid's problem?

"Ruki-sama, please lift your head so we can see properly." Tamaki spoke gently, Hani and Mori nodding encouragingly.

Slowly Haruki stood up and lifted his head. Oh they defiantly chopped his hair off. But he really looked like a prince now. The raven black hair had been chopped off neatly in the back, the sides of his hair left a bit longer and framed his face beautifully, while the hair in front were left long. They trimmed the front into an official bang and brushed off to the right side of his face.

Clearly now, everyone could see the beauty for what it was. His cerulean blue eyes were free to shine as the light reflected off them and in the light his pale skin tone only gave him a more delicate look instead of a creepy one.

"R-r-ruki-chan, you look fine! More than fine!" Haruhi assured, he really looked like a little prince!

Still though, Haruki just looked stressed. How could they do this to him? Why did they do this he didn't understand what was going on. All he had said was yes, but what did that mean to them?

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"You are our new prince. You are what we hope to be, our successor of the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki explained enthusiastically what a host club is, what it dose, and such, but Haruki wasn't getting any of it. He was too concerned with what would happen to him when he got home. He wasn't even supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to take that test, and he wasn't supposed to come home with a top of the line hair-style situated on his head.

"No…no I can't. I'm sorry I can't." He refused, backing away from the club members.

Kaoru and Mori looked on at the boy silently. Kaoru for one was intrigued by the odd reaction, while Hikaru was frustrated with it. He always liked complex things. And then Mori, well it may not be a good thing somewhere along the line, but Mori could see the small boy as a second much more frail and scared Hani. His mouth twitched downward in the faintest of frowns, but kept his calm façade.

"Well, I'm sorry to here that." Kyouya stated kindly enough, but the dark aura of the shadow king seemed to seep out around him and suddenly everyone felt very sorry for Haruki. "I'm sorry you were not happy with the hair cut, and that we didn't consult you properly before doing something so drastic. So you may leave."

"Oi, Kyouya what are you doing?" Tamaki whispered sharply, not believing Kyouya was going to let his protégé go like that.

"Hush." Kyouya commanded.

Haruki smiled softly, glad for some sort of understanding of his feelings. The whole thing was a big mistake, he supposed he could come up with some sort of lie to tell his brother about his hair, then he'd just never come back here again after today. The weight on his shoulders dissipated, and he crept away towards the door ready to leave and never come back.

"Oh Haruki just one thing." Kyouya called.

Haruki paused and turned, "Yes?"

Kyouya stuck his hand out expectantly.

"Umm, five?" Haruki mumbled, giving the older boy a timid high five.

"No."

"I don't understand?"

"That haircut of yours is quite expensive. If you were part of the club the coast would be covered but since you have no desire to be apart of us…"

"Wait, non you gave me this haircut. I-I didn't ask for it." Haruki suddenly felt that weight fall back on his shoulders with a vengeance.

"I'm sorry but either way, your hair has been cut. The cost is 1,200,000 yen will be paying with cash, credit, or by check?"

"You're lying! It's just a hair cut, it may be expensive, but it can't be that much!" Haruki yelled, his eyes were already over flowing with tears. He couldn't pay something like that off, not even if he devoted his life to it. Haruhi watched stunned, this is pretty close to how they roped her into the club. Only this in a sense felt a lot dirtier. Did Kyouya really not care about what he was doing? Her eyes glanced to the other host members, they looked a bit shocked as well but their shock faded soon. Instead they looked pretty smug. Once again money had gotten them what they wanted. "There's no way I can pay that amount."

"There is one way," At this point Tamaki had stepped up, "Torojima Haruki, from this point on you are now the host club's Prince, and you will work until you have paid off your debt. If you can not pay us back in money, this is the only other thing we'll accept."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Review. I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 3 will come out soon.

My Life: Torojima Haruki.


	3. My Life Torojima Haruki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Full Summary: It's Haruhi's second year at Ouran and second year in the Host Club. After last year's moving moments and crazy adventures she feels like the boy's have down so much for her despite her views on them being childish and retarded. So she feels like she should teach them something like they taught her. So when she befriends a very troubled middle school boy by the name of Haruki, she finds that he may be the key to giving the hosts a sense of reality while at the same time she finds Haruki may need more than a couple of school friends.

A/N: A chapter that goes a bit into Haruki's life. I plan to get more detailed into the host club next chapter. Well I don't have much to say just read an review XD ...its a short chapter i know but that's cause i'm not sure if people really like this story.

* * *

Chapter three: My Life; Torojima Haruki

_'My life has always been something of a repetitive enigma. It always seems to be changing and at the same time everything stays the same. I still wake up way earlier than I need to, early enough to be able to watch the morning colors of the sun rise up over the horizon. Still, I only stay awake long enough to be able to watch the molten colors of the late evening sun set and disappear below the horizon. It's hard for me to compare the sun rise to the sun set…'_

In between all the bright lights and busy people of Tokyo, past the tall buildings and around the winding subways system there are places that have been forgotten by most everyone; excluding the people that live there…its hard for them to forget. The slums were a very common yet uncommon thing. Everyone knows they exist but no one really knows they exist. If that makes any sense. People always say to be attentive and watch where you're going other wise you'll end up somewhere you don't want to be. For Haruki it wasn't a matter of whether he wanted to be there or not, but simply he was there because he needed to be. Maybe need wasn't the right word but this was where he was from and all his life he was never pushed into believing that he'd die anywhere else. As dangerous as it all was, he felt safest in his home.

It was hard for the young boy to carry himself home that evening. It took two busses and a short walk to get to Ouran and back and in that time he'd had plenty of visions of what might happen when he got home. He really liked the hair cut but…how was he supposed to explain it. It was hard enough to get his mother and brother to let him out of the little territory called the slums to 'work'. He was supposed to be working. Going to Ouran was…well he couldn't stop himself from going. Not after everything people went through to get him in. It was all an accident more or less, but it was an accident he was to afraid to pass up. He really had been going out to look for work that day he took the test. Not that the slums weren't over populated and crowded, but the amount of people actually rushing to be somewhere and do things overwhelmed him. It's easy to get lost and swept up in the currents of Tokyo's busy schedule.

As the bus dropped him off in front of the very building he'd slipped into to breathe for a moment, he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He never knew he was smart. When he stumbled into the building, he was prepared to run back out. Everyone there looked so much more important than him. But a pair of small frail hands rested on his shoulders, and stopped him. What Haruki felt at that moment was indescribable, mainly because now that he wasn't swept up in the moment he couldn't recall what about those hands possessed him. Or maybe it wasn't just the gentle feeling in those hands but what the old woman said to him. She told him that even he had a chance and that even he could have something special about him. They tested everything in that building, physical abilities, mental abilities, spiritual abilities …that one had been a bit weird but the mental one was oddly easy. Number had always been something that came easy to him. Like little explosions happening all at once, he could calculate faster than he really could understand. He hadn't ever touched a computer in his life and yet everything processed in his head in a foreign language only a few special people in the world could comprehend.

In short he was smart, most than smart genius. That woman, Torojima…he'd have to thank her one day. He didn't know if he could find her with just a last name but one day he'd like to try. As he slipped through the fence he wondered what he would do now that he knew he was smart. He couldn't waste it and live in the slums forever could he. Now that he knew he felt a fear he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear of what he wasn't so sure yet, but he'd felt it before. For now, all he knew was that he had to keep getting out; he had to keep going to Ouran despite its obstacles. But he had to stay in the slums to. Was there really a guarantee that he could change, his life could change. Eventually someone would figure out that he didn't belong. Or worse, someone here in the slums would find out.

One thing about the people here, they were all connected. It was maybe about a hundred people or so in this little area, but everyone was connected somehow, even enemies. No one really liked it when someone went past the fence. Even Haruki was a bit bitter about how the world around them had just forgotten they existed.

Before walking any further Haruki ruffled his hair and rolled around in the dirt a bit. He left his uniform at school, planning to change into it the next day when he arrived there. It wasn't like he could bring it home. Perhaps now that he looked a bit dirtied and worn out and this hair was messed up, maybe he wouldn't have to worry. Now his hair just looked like he had a really bad cut, so maybe he could say he had a little accident or something. Trudging into town his already gloomy mood just got worse. Sure the people here made the best out of what they had but there was always a permanent sadness looming over each person and there household. Abuse and neglect weren't uncommon and neither were gangs and suicides. It made it hard to smile. His home was no different. His father overdosed when he was young and that just left him with his mother, who never truly got over his father's death and is simply a hollow shell off the woman she used to be, and his older brother.

His brother seemed to take up the role as both guardian and living nightmare to Haruki. The death of the father affected everyone, and where his mother never seemed to have the strength to hit him his brother always hit him. Things were always stressful in their home, and well Haruki's brother was the one that had to provide and he didn't trust his mother or Haruki. Well common sense would be to go to school, or better yet let Haruki go to school and become something so they would survive but, it's already been said Haruki's brother did trust the boy. There was this never ending fear that Haruki would betray the family and take off on his home and forget them. And not only that about there wasn't anything for them to trust in outside of the slums. There wasn't even anything to trust on the inside. As connected as everyone was nobody liked to see their neighbor prosper and that could lead to some violent outcomes. And then of course Haruki's brother's favorite thing to do when he was stressed was to bring his little brother down.

The boy could only sigh, and try and tip toe into the little shack of a house a quietly as he could, but that was hard to do with squeaky floor boards. Not even five steps into the house, and Haruki was already thrown up against the wall by his brother. Looking past him, Haruki could see his mother walking by aimlessly. The poor woman was like a damned ghost.

"It's past the time you should be home."

"I know, Kouji, I-I worked extra…hours." Haruki lied quickly.

Kouji wasn't dumb but nothing really pointed out the lie to him. Haruki almost always stuttered. With a scowl, Kouji shoved the boy onto the floor, making sure to step on him as he went to the kitchen. Ignoring the pain, Haruki quickly gathered himself up and shuffled over to where he slept. He wouldn't want to risk his brother coming back and doing something worse. Being stepped on was getting off easy, but it hurt like hell. It never seemed like any bruise on his body, or scratch or whatever ever seemed to truly heal. Now days when Kouji did something to him he felt the pain from times before more than the current pain.

Strangely enough Haruki didn't hate his brother for this. This was just how things were and it wasn't like he was the only child on his street to be treated the same way. In ways he was lucky. Kouji only his him when he did something wrong, and not for breathing like some kids parents did. This was just his life. The light from the setting sun peaked through the cracks as Haruki lulled himself into a light sleep. He never liked staying up late he didn't like being surrounded by actual darkness.

The next morning, once again, Haruki woke up before the sun. He lay on his futon next to his brother and on the other side of him was his mother. He was actually comfortable in the bed for once; Kouji had a habit of rolling around in his sleep. This made it easier to get up today, Kouji was pressed up more again his mother than him this morning. Slowly, the raven haired boy slipped out of the futon and trudged out back. They had a hose there, which they often used in place of a shower. They didn't have a fence and well modesty wasn't something anyone really worried about. The sun lazily raised itself up over the horizon as Haruki washed himself. Submersed in his thoughts he didn't notice the slamming of the backdoor or the footsteps creeping up behind him. It wasn't until cold worn out hands wrapped around him and pressed up against his stomach. Gasping softly he dropped the hose and strained himself to back at the offender of his personal space.

One of his brother's friends, come over to eat as usual. Kamure Renji, around the same age as his brother, his family was one of the few families that had a last name. Most people had abandoned theirs or had been here so long they just forgot it. Haruki was one of those people whose family's last name was lost in time.

"R-Renji…my brother's in-inside, I'm sure you sa-w him." The hand rubbing his sides made him squirm and stutter. He didn't understand why Renji liked to mess with him; there were other boys and girls his own age running around.

"Yes, I saw him and he was sleeping. So I thought you could entertain me till he wakes up." He snickered, yanking the boy's head back by his hair. He looked down into his cerulean eyes and noticed the length of his hair. "You cut your hair…it suits you."

Haruki never knew if Renji actually liked him or just liked seducing him but he could never fight him once kissed him. Now he didn't like Renji like that but this was just one of those things that couldn't be helped. Haruki liked this, it made him feel good for once and the things Kenji said sometimes made him feel like they weren't living they way they were. And besides he'd already learned once that fighting only lead to pain, and Renji would get what he wanted anyway. Maybe this is why the man kept coming back to him and only him; because he knew he could get what he wanted.

* * *

After Kouji woke up, a very flustered very worn out Haruki stumbled out of the house and sprinted out of the area. Even though he felt good during the event, after it was over he felt disgusted with himself. He was pretty sure he wasn't so supposed to feel that way though. It was another two bus rides and a short walk to get to Ouran that morning. It was a good thing the boy didn't mind waking up early. He paused at the entrance of the middle school, and looked over at the high school. He defiantly left his uniform in there. He sighed, as memories of the day before flooded his mind. He had no idea how he was supposed to be a prince for these people. Taking a deep breath, he forced his legs to move in the direction of the high school. He wanted to avoid those devilish hosts but he needed his uniform. He couldn't put full blame on them though, it was mainly his fault for tagging along with them and letting himself fall into their trap. And he was warned.

The young boy's face flushed heavily as he thought of Haruhi, and he didn't even have the hair to cover it up anymore. The were something about that guy that was just…off, but in a good way. It would be weird though, to be blushing like this around everyone, he needed to quit. Haruhi was for one much older than him, not that that matter when he thought about Renji, and two he was a guy. He was sure that he didn't want anyone judging him because of his preferences, especially a group of boys that are there to service girls. Haruki liked girls too though, but he just didn't see much of a difference between a guy and a girl when it came to the heart.

Once again he was deep in thought as he wandered through the halls and corridors of the high school. He didn't mind the walk, and now that it was his second day he wasn't as overwhelmed by the over the top décor. He walked close to the windows, enjoying the view of the outside as he walked and thought. So when two sets of footsteps fell into pace with his he didn't really notice.

Hikaru and Kaoru were not early birds in the least. Sure they weren't as bad as Hani or Kyouya but come on they needed their beauty sleep two. They had to wonder how the knit-wit Tamaki convinced both Kyouya-senpai and Hani-senpai to this meeting. While trudging along muttering to themselves about stupid kings and there high maintenance tendencies they didn't expect to walk up behind the current object of Tamaki's obsession. Hikaru leaned over to Kaoru.

"What was his name again?"

"At least remember his name Hikaru, its Torojima Haruki." Kaoru answered, sometimes he had to wonder just how slow Hikaru was sometimes.

Hikaru just shrugged and stepped up his pace, Kaoru followed suit till they were walking right next to the boy. They looked at each other than looked at him. Was he ignoring them or did he really not notice? They weren't used to people not noticing. They'd probably walked next to him for about five minutes before Hikaru got fed up and tapped the boy on the shoulder, unknowingly tapping a bruise hidden under his clothes. Haruki winced, and almost tripped over himself from shock and the slight stinging he felt.

"Oh, hi..." He greeted quietly.

"Are you ignoring us, we've been walking with you for like five whole minutes." The twins huffed, crossing their arms obviously irritated.

"Ignoring you…no I wasn't, sorry I was just thinking." The boy explained defensively. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over him before shrugging.

"How is the new haircut working out for you?" Hikaru asked, nonchalantly earning a mild glare from Kaoru. At least one of the twins knew that it would be a sensitive subject.

Haruki looked away for a moment then looked back up at the brothers. "Do you two get along?" He asked out of the blue totally blowing by the pervious question. Both twins rose one delicate brow and cocked there head to the side. They were a bit thrown off by the question. They were twins and so why wouldn't they get along? Nobody had ever been so blunt as to ask them such a thing.

"Hey I'm surprised to see you here!"

All three boys stopped and turned to see Haruhi walking calmly towards them. Haruki nodded in greeting once she caught up, he didn't trust himself to not say anything stupid, and instead listened to the brunette host talk about one thing or another as they began walking again. Hikaru and Kaoru were left standing there. They looked at each other again, and shrugged.

"That was a random question." Hikaru pointed out. Well obviously it was. Kaoru just nodded, and looked ahead to where Haruhi and Haruki walked off. He wouldn't say anything to Hikaru but he really had been wanted to talk to the boy since the thing with his hair yesterday. Sighing softly the younger twin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's hurry up and catch up we wouldn't want to be late. We'll never hear the end of it."

"I know right. I wonder what that man could possibly want now."

Somehow once again, Haruki found himself sitting in that same armchair as yesterday, only this time his hair was cut and neatly combed, and he was wearing a uniform colored like the regular middle school one but styled like something the Prince of England would wear. Next to him in another arm chair, Tamaki sat dressed very much like him except his uniform was colored with the high school colors. So they were very much looking like a King and a Prince. Around them the hosts stood looking regal as ever in the clothes of some sort of nobility. And around them were lights, cameras, and a very professional very expensive crew of journalists.

Tamaki's, well everyone knew it was really Kyouya's, plan was to publicize the new member of the host club as prince. Surely enough it would cause a huge influx of money into the host club through many means; i.e., photos, magazines, and merchandise among other things the brilliant shadow king could come up with. He would defiantly plan to squeeze of penny out of this gimmick. Thus explains the crew around them, snapping photos for the cover and inside pages of the magazine. The true first day of hosting would be put off until the magazines were printed and disturbed around the school. So that would give them plenty of time to train the young new hosts in at least the very basics of hosting.

"So this is why we had to come in so early Kyo-chan?" Hani inquired as he forked a piece of cake into his mouth. Mori said on the other side of the small round table, sipping some green tea. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on either side of Haruhi on the couch, and Haruki…well he was stuck listen to Tamaki babble about being a host from the comfort of what was probably going to be his armchair from now on. They finished the photo session and now they had a short break before it was time for them to head to their classes.

"Yes actually, this was the perfect time to do so, after all not many people are here and it was easy to slip the crew in and out." Kyouya reassured, "And we figured Haruki would be coming by this morning since he left his uniform here, speaking of which you are free to change into that uniform now."

Haruki nodded and swiftly slipped past the ecstatic host king. It wasn't that he disliked Tamaki and his optimism he actually felt it was a breath of fresh air from his gloomy life. But he wasn't quite used to it; he wasn't used to a lot of the things these people did. But he supposed this was part of his life now. After changing into his regular uniform, Haruki decided to slip out the back and avoid anymore trouble for himself and head to the middle school.

Haruhi, knocked on the door to the backroom before coming inside. She wasn't really surprised to find him gone already nor did she blame him. She had kind of hoped she could talk to him again and walk him back to the middle school.

"Oi, where did Kaoru go?" Hikaru asked curiously. Haruhi looked back at him wide eyed; it was rare to see one and not the other. Plus she had a pretty good idea where he had went off to.

Haruki looked over at Kaoru, curiously.


End file.
